Belle
by Androsama
Summary: What happens to the babys Rumplestiltskin takes away? What if Rumplestiltskin already knew Belle when she made a deal with him?


**Belle**

Rumplestiltskin was standing before the woman, who with he made a strange deal a few months ago. She was poor, her husband die in the war, when the woman was with child. But the child was already born, and the Dark One came for it to take it with him, as it was in the contract. The peasant-woman couldn't read or write, but she took three crosses on the bottom of the paper, because she trusted the imp. But the Dark One couldn't get angry, at the woman, that she gave him her child, a baby girl, because their deal wasn't normal. She wanted her daughter live a better life than she herself, so she wanted to give her to the Dark One.

So you came, Rumplestiltskin - said the woman, while she was walking to the man. In her hands, there was a small baby in an old, already rugged blanket. She was only a week old.

As we agreeded - the imp nodded. - Your deal isn't full yet, and I'll do my deal. I already found the family, where this tiny tot can grow up in peace and happiness. They can give her a better life, and they'll love her as their own.

I can't ask nothing more than this - the woman whispered with a small smile, as she offered the baby to Rumplestiltskin. - Be careful with her! She's so small and delicate yet.

Trust me, I won't drop her – the Dark One answered, holding the little baby.

In his long life, Rumplestiltskin made deals with a lot of people from all kinds. But those people all wanted to make their own lifes better, and price didn't mean nothing to them. Most of them sold easily their children, brothers, sisters, parents, because they wanted to be rich and powerful. Rumplestiltskin disgusted these people very much, that's why he was suprised at this woman's wish, and this wish woke up something in his heart from the time long time ago. He was holding the baby carefully and looked at her. The tiny tot had a round face, dark-brown hair and her eyes were so blue like the sky on a hot, summer day. She was a really pretty baby, and if Rumplestiltskin would have seen in the future, he would have seen, how beautiful and kind she will be, when she grows up. Rumplestiltskin started to soften, as he was staring at the baby, but he managed to control himself. He was the Dark One, a fearful sorcerer, a beast with no heart. He shouldn't others to see him soft.

I have to go – Rumplestiltskin said, looking at the woman. – And don't forget! You can never see her again!

If she'll have a good life, if she'll be happy, that'll mean everything for me – the woman answered as her eyes were in tears.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, and disappeared in a moment, leaving nothing behind him just purple smoke.

After minutes, the Dark One already arrived where he was heading. He was in a rich furnished room, in real luxus and he saw, it has to be a place for a very rich and powerful man. At one of the walls there was a beautiful cradle, and it was just waiting for a baby to sleep in. At the window was standing a crummy man and when Rumplesiltskin grinded his throat, the man was jumping so big in shock that he almost fall. Rumplestiltskin giggled and he happily saw that the man shuddered when he recognized the Dark One.

I brought you your daughter, Sir Maurice – Rumplestiltskin said as he came closer to the man. – Do you want to see her?

Sir Maurice nodded and went closer to the Dark One. The rich man wore richly embroided clothes, expensive jewerly and a red hat on his head. As he looked at the baby girl Sir Maurice's face became happy and took the little one gently from the imp. Rumplestiltskin watched as the man took the baby into the beautiful, golden cradle and took her out of the old, ragged blanket only to cover her with a light-blue blanket made of silk.

And what will be her name? – Rumplestiltskin asked.

Why do you want to know? – Sir Maurice asked. He didn't like Rumplesiltskin at all, and he even showed it.

This was in our deal, remember, dearie! – the imp warned the man in his sing-song style, as he went to the cradle. – Her name and that book was the price for me to get you a child.

Sir Maurice was thinking. He knew he can't break the deal because he didn't want to make the imp angry. But he didn't want either the imp know the baby's name, because later he could use it against her. But he couldn't do nothing.

Belle – Sir Maurice finally said. – Her name is Belle.

Suits her – Rumplestiltskin smiled, and he disappeared.

Hours later, when the castle was silent, and little Belle was sleeping peacefully in her cradle, someone appeared in the room. He was Rumplestiltskin, who walked to the cradle and was just staring at the sleeping baby. He already knew they'll meet again someday, but he didn't know how, when and what will happen after that. He smiled softly, as with one of his hands he stroked Belle's soft, chubby little face. For the first time in his life since he was the Dark One, he didn't feel selfish happiness when it came to his future. He conjured a single red rose next to her, and when the baby kicked off her blanket, he put it back on her.

Good-bye, little Belle! – Rumplestiltskin whispered. – Grow up, be happy and I'm waiting for the day we'll meet again.

And with it the imp disappeared. And nobody knew yet, that this evening changed both of their lives forever.

The End


End file.
